Voldemort's Daughter
by Kami-sama1
Summary: She didn't know, until she met him... Please R/R!!!
1. I Am Ramona Riddle

Nothing of Harry Potter belongs to me and I'm not getting any money for my stories.  
  
My mother tongue is German. This is my first FanFiction in English. So it may contain incorrect sentences or words. I'd like to have a beta-reader, so if anyone's interested, please let me know!  
  
Let's start! I hope you can enjoy it, even if it's not as good, as it should be! I apologize for my language!  
  
  
  
Voldemort's Daughter  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 --- I am Ramona Riddle  
  
I had never seen or heard something of my father before. He was a wizard. That was all I knew. There were times, when I thought of running away from that place they kept me. I needed freedom. "Just like my father", they said. ´They` were called Deatheaters. Whoever they were or what they did, they were friendly towards me. I didn't have to suffer, I had anything I wanted to have. It was just freedom, that I was missing.  
  
Since ever I had lived in this castle. I never was allowed to go outside. So I only knew, there had to be a world outside the black gates of my private luxus prison. I liked to look out of the windows, but all I could see was deep forest. Watching the birds and other animals in the woods, always made me feel restless and locked up. It made me wonder, if I could ever touch one of these trees. If I would ever be able to leave this castle.  
  
There were some Deatheaters teaching me in witchcraft, but I was not allowed to keep my wand without the lessons. Whenever I asked about the reason of being locked up in this castle, they told me to wait until it was time for me to know. "Who are my parents?", I asked my teacher one evening. "Your father is a mighty wizard, Ramona.", he answered. "Well, that's a wonderful information I've heard thousands of times before! But who is my mother?" "You do not have a mother.", he replied. "Stop kidding around!", I cried. "Every human has to have a mother!" "Well, and that's what you are not.", he said. "You're making fun of me! I will be thirteen by tomorrow! I know where little babies come from and I'm no fairy or alien, am I? Why won't you tell me about my mother?" "Because you don't have any." That was enough for me. With an annoyed scream I turned around and stomped away.  
  
I went to my favourite place in the castle- the roof. There I sat down and watched the sun vanishing behind the trees. That man just tried to tell me I was not human. Did he think I was going to believe that? That I was kept in this castle surrounded by never ending woods, because I was no human being? How ridiculous! I was nearly thirteen, not four!  
  
"Great lover of romantic sunsets, huh?" A voice right behind me made me freeze. This voice- who could ever have a voice like that? I turned around and I felt my heart stop beating in my chest. Who.-  
  
"Daddy's back for your birthday party, darling!"  
  
-TO BE CONTINUED- 


	2. Lord Voldemort

First I have to thank Grania, who did the betareading for this chapter. Thank you!  
  
To the others: Thank you so much for your reviews! Don't stop writing reviews!  
Chapter 2 --- Lord Voldemort  
  
In panic I slid away from that huge, lean man. He was wearing a long black overcoat and his face was covered by a large cowl. But I could feel, that he was grinning. "What's wrong, Ramona?", he said malicious. "Are you not happy to see your father?" I stared at him, not knowing what to do or answer. He raised his hands and threw back his hood. This face. whiter than a skull. wide, scarlet-red, flaring eyes.-that was the face of a snake.  
  
"You'd like to know who I am, don't you?", he said, smiling. I just stared. "Well, however. You should already know my name. I am Lord Voldemort. But you don't have to be afraid, dear, I'm just your father. I haven't come here to kill you." My father? Actually, I had heard many things about Lord Voldemort. But I had never been told, that I was connected with the Overlord of the Deatheaters. Was he really serious? Was he my father? Thoughts began to err around in my head. Did all this make a sense?  
  
As if he wasn't caring that I wasn't able to answer or move, the man sat down beside me. "Tonight you're going to know everything about your and my past.", he began. "I reckon, you often wondered, why you were kept in this castle? And who your parents were? Well, you know, who's your father. And I will now answer the other two questions that are left. I just listened to him. Not really inside my body, but somewhere over my head, like a ghost beyond his corps.  
  
"You know, 26 years ago I began to collect power and strength. That time was over after eleven years. That was, when I met Harry Potter. He robbed all my power. But nobody knew, that I had started a ritual just a week before my fall. I had started to create a human being with forbidden magical proceedings. I had to give my blood for that ritual. It was supposed to give me a heir, able to keep on my role as the Dark Lord. Actually, it became a Dark Lady.  
  
The ceremony was not finished yet; it had to run over one year, until the new human creature would be completed. A few days after the beginning of the ritual I went to kill the Potters. And I never came back.  
  
This is not only the first time you see your father, this is also the first time I see my child.  
  
14 years passed, since I lost all my power. And now I'll rise again. Since I got back my body, since I resurrected.  
  
When I vanished, the few deatheaters, that were left, finished the ceremony and the result was. you. They kept you in this castle and waited for me to come back.  
  
Tomorrow's an important day. Your 13th birthday. 13. What a beautiful number. It's the number of strength. The number of rising power. The number of being free. And the number that starts my reign."  
  
-To be continued-  
(To be reviewed.) 


	3. I Am Lady Voldemort

Thank you so much, Brooke!! You did a great job!! (Brooke did the betareading for this chapter)  
  
Chapter 3 --- I am Lady Voldemort  
  
Lord Voldemort -my father- put his arm around my shoulder. I shivered. "I'm not disappointed.", he said. "Even if I was surprised of seeing you as a girl instead of a boy. Together we will get back all my power and strength. More than that. Much more than that. My, our dark reign will resurrect and continue."  
  
He raised his hand and whispered something like "Prehendes!" I felt that my inability for thinking or moving vanished. My thoughts were clear and all my fear was gone. I looked into my father's face. He was so right! I knew, I wanted to fight at his side. I knew, I wanted to be his heir.  
  
Lord Voldemort stood up and offered me his hand. "Will you follow me, daughter?" I smiled into his grinning face. Then I seized his hand. "Yes, father."  
  
I had to prepare for the ritual at midnight. I went to take a bath and try on the vestment that I had to wear. Two hours left, until my 13th birthday. I looked into the mirror in my bedroom.  
  
The dress was black and beautiful. My long jet-black hair was always untidy. I tried to comb it, but that was just useless. So I tied them together. Well, my eyes were also very special. My right eye was brilliant green, while the other one was deep black.  
  
I was sitting on my bed when someone knocked on the door. "Ramona?"  
  
"Who is it?", I answered.  
  
"It's me, may I come inside?" That was my teacher.  
  
"Yeah, come in!"  
  
He stepped into my room and sat down on a chair that was standing beside my bed.  
  
"Ramona, I have to speak with you about the ritual in half an hour. Do you know what you'll have to do?"  
  
"Nope, how should I?"  
  
"Listen, you'll just have to do whatever you're told. The rest will be done by the others."  
  
"All right."  
  
"There may be parts that will hurt."  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"What are you expecting! After all it's still a dark ritual!"  
  
"Well, okay. Is it that bad?"  
  
"Actually, I don't know for sure."  
  
"Great."  
  
"We've got to go. Follow me."  
  
I went with him and he led me into a gigantic room I had never seen before. I didn't know whether to be curious or anxious. Thirteen black candles were burning with red flames in the middle of the hall. Many Death Eaters were standing at one side of the circle of candles. At the other side my father was waiting for me.  
  
The ceremony was about to start.  
  
-To be continued- 


End file.
